lay_exofandomcom-20200215-history
I Need U
|released = |recorded = 2017 |genre = |length = |label = S.M. Entertainment |composer = Lay |writer = Lay |producer = Lay |music = |arrangement = |credits = |creditslink = |album 1 = Sheep |album 1 link = Sheep (album) |previous = Lose Control |previous link = Lose Control (song) |next = Sheep |next link = Sheep (song) |prevtrack = Sheep |nexttrack = Peach |video = LAY 레이 'I NEED U (需要你)' MV}} "I Need U" is a single recorded by Chinese singer Lay for his first solo album Sheep, which was released on October 7, 2017. The song was pre-released on September 25, 2017, by S.M. Entertainment as the main single from the album and dedicated to Lay's grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary. Background and release "I Need U" is described as an urban R&B pop genre song where Lay participated in its composing and lyrics-writing.EXO张艺兴10月推第二张个人专辑 The song is dedicated to Lay's grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary with lyrics confessing eternity to the beloved.EXO’s Lay proposes in Paris for his new “I NEED U” music video In a letter on S.M. Entertainment’s social media account which was posted one day before the release of the music video, Lay talked about his grandparent’s love and how they care for one another. He also described his relationship with them and how he hoped to give them a touching memory through “I Need U”. He stated, "Love can sometimes be like a habit, but also refreshing and touching like a scene in a movie, a single book, or a song. But I believe that love, from what I have felt, is being able to do even the smallest of things for your loved one thousands, if not tens of thousands, of times.”EXO's Lay Surprises With New Song 'I Need U' Dedicated to His Grandparents Lay revealed in a video hosted by Chaumet that this song was in fact written beforehand together with "what U need?" as a response to the latter and expressed that a song is the best fit as an answer to the suspense posed by another song.170929 Merci CHAUMET - Yixing I NEED U MV behind the scene Music video The music video begins with a piano version of Gymnopédie No.3 by Erik Satie and the phrase "Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est une histoire qui parle d'amour". It tells the story of a young man, portrayed by Lay himself, strolling through Paris while planning to ask his beloved to marry him. After many years, the two return to Paris to reminisce the past. The music video, featuring Lay's grandparents, was filmed in Paris, France and personally planned and directed by Lay himself.Watch: EXO's Lay Answers His Own Question With Special Pre-Release "I NEED U" Soompi Reception The accompanying music video for "I Need U" ranked #1 on Billboard's China Weibo Live Chart.厉害了张艺兴！新歌获得多个国家和地区第一，连创纪录 In 12 hours, "I Need U" hit more than 26 million views online, consecutively being the major 3 music chart's winner.Yixing Studio Weibo: 'I NEED U' 26M Views Online, 1.2 YoutubeEXO's Lay Joins 1 Million Views Club In Less Than 24 Hours Since "What U Need" Release Soompi Additionally, the music video was charted in 17 countries and ranked #1 on iTunes in 12 countries, including the United States, Canada, Malaysia, Portugal, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, Turkey, Hong Kong, China and more.Yixing Studio Weibo: MV "I NEED U" iTunesEXO's Lay Sees International Success On Charts With "What U Need" Soompi References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Sheep songs